This disclosure relates generally to microfluidic devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to microfluidic devices having porous membranes with integrated sensors for filtering and detection of biological and/or chemical molecules.
As the breadth of microchip fabrication technology has continued to expand, an emerging technology associated with miniscule gadgets known as microfluidic devices has taken shape. Microfluidic devices, often comprising miniaturized versions of reservoirs, pumps, valves, filters, mixers, reaction chambers, and a network of capillaries interconnecting the microscale components, are being developed to serve in a variety of deployment scenarios. For example, microfluidic devices may be designed to perform multiple reaction and analysis techniques in one micro-instrument by providing a capability to perform hundreds of operations (e.g. mixing, heating, separating) without manual intervention. In some cases, microfluidic devices may function as detectors for airborne toxins, rapid DNA analyzers for crime-scene investigators, and/or new pharmaceutical testers to expedite drug development.
Recently, researchers have shown that porous substrates, such as nanocrystalline silicon, can be manufactured to detect particular chemical and bio-molecular structures. For example, one of these researchers has developed a porous substrate that may be used to detect TNT and dinitrotoluene at the parts per billion (ppb) level (cf., http://chem-faculty.ucsd.edu/sailor).
While the applications of such microfluidic devices and sensing substrates may be virtually boundless, the integration of some microscale components into microfluidic systems has been technically difficult, thereby limiting the range of functions that may be accomplished by a single device or combination of devices. In particular, current microfluidic systems have not adequately integrated a size-separating (or excluding) filter into a microfluidic chip. As such, separations may generally be carried out in external packed porous media or polymer-based nanopore membranes, thereby increasing contamination risks and introducing additional complexity and manual interaction into the performance of an analysis or other technique. Furthermore, sensing substrates have also not been integrated into a chip or the like.